random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker 2.0/Episodes/Episode 1: Pilot Part 1
HEY WE FINALLY STARTED 2.0. WRITER SIDE IS PLEASED. LAST TIME, ON THE BUNKER SERIES FINALE! Justin Bieber: This ends. NOOOOOOW! (The Bunker blows up) _____________________ ACF: MUST. FIND. WAAATTTTERRR! Mochlum: Hey, is that a giant fortress over there? ________________________ Fortress: You will all do dangerous trials! ACF: Annnd the computer devopled a mind of its own. ...Crumpets. Web: It was expected. Heh, I snuck into your flashback. ____________________________ Bob: That bomb is so close, I can smell it! Pinkie Pie: You have a nose? Bob: Well, yeah. It's just invisible. ...And how did you come back after Mochlum blew you up again? Pinkie Pie: Because I'm Pinkie Pie, silly! Bob: ...Right. ____________________________ CC00: WE HAVE TO HELP THE OTHERS! The Autotunerz: NOT IF WE CAN HELP IT! ACF (to Fortress): You got the friggin' AUTOTUNERZ?! Fortress: Yeah. Had to keep you losers from helping them find the bomb. _____________________________ (After The Bunker escapes and builds a rocket) (after everyone sans ACF, the cartoon characters, and Bob get on) MissingNo.: There isn't enough room for them! We have to lift off without them! ACF: What?! NO! And why did we build a rocket to only fit us? Seriously, why? Writer: *whistles innocently* MissingNo.: JUST GET IN, ACF! WE ONLY HAVE 10 MINUTES LEFT! ACF: (turns to Bob and the others) Bob: Get in there. ACF: But...But what about you guys? Yakko: We'll be fine. Cartoon characters always make it, anyway! Writer #1: Not this time. :P ACF: B- Everyone on the rocket: GET IN ALREADY! ACF: (turns to them) ALRIGHT! (turns back to Bob and the others) (Our heroine and the cartoon characters hug each other in a big circle, and then ACF gets into the rocket) (ACF waves to them and they wave back as the rocket blasts off) Bob: Wait, since this is the series finale, doesn't that mean that we;re all gonna die? Everyone else: Yep. Bob: And that we have a 99.9% percent chance of making it out alive since we don't have our speical abities because of the Fortress? Everyone else: Yeah. Bob: ...Well that's stupid. _____________________________ (ACF is looking out the giant window in the rocket as the rocket flys away from Earth) Writer #1: At least they don't know that there WAS enough room in the rock- ...Oh crap did I just say that out loud? Writer #2: Yes, sir. ACF: WAIT WHAT?!?! (turns towards the gang) GUYS! THERE WAS ENOUGH ROOM IN THE ROCKET FOR THEM! Everyone else: WHAT?!?! ACF: WE HAVE TO GET BACK THERE NOW BEFORE THE- (the Earth explodes, sliencing ACF) ACF: (slowly turns back towards the window) ...................*sob* (Hair deflates as she lowers her head) ____________________________________________ Writer #2 (to Writer #1): You are one sick (bleepblop), you know that? Writer #1: What'd I do? Writer #2: YOU MENTIONED THAT THE ROCKET DID HAVE ENOUGH ROOM FOR THEM! Writer #1: Well, either way, we'll probably get hated for life. Writer #2: Yeah... PART 1 Narrator: As we last left off, our heros flew out of the Earth's atmosphere before it exploded. Well, ...Almost all of our heros. ACF: Since looking out this window isn't going to help me anytime soon, I'm just going to find a room, or find a pantry and eat everything or something. ...kbye (leaves the room) MissingNo.: Anyone else have the feeling that she's going to be this way for awhile? Everyone else: Yes. Web: Is that the Moon, or am I crazy? (points to something outside the rocket) MissingNo.: No, that's an asteriod. ...And how did you get here again? Web: Remember when Pinkie Pie broke up with Moch? MissingNo.: I wasn't there for filming that day, so no. (4th Wall cracks) 4th Wall: *sigh* Another entrie series of cracking and breaking. And I thought I'd finally- Web: Well, anyway, I stayed around and shet. And how I got in here? I ran in and hid in a closet until we left Earth. Everyone else: ...Okay. Moon Snail: Wait, how did the 4th Wall get here, anyway? I thought- 4th Wall: I don't feel like explaining it today, okay? Meanwhile... Miley Cyrus: I'm surprised how fast we got outta there. Selena Gomez: I know. Justin Bieber: I'm so awesome. Anyway, how are we doing on tracking those tasteless brats, Jake? Jake T. Austin: Dude. We crashed into a piece of Earth. Justin Bieber: WAAAAT?!??! HOW?!?! Jake T. Austin: Ugh. Remember what just happened 10 minutes ago? Justin Bieber: NO WE'RE HAVING SPAGHETTI FOR DINNER! Miley Cyrus: NO! PIZZA! Jake T. Austin: GUYS! Jennifer Stone: NOPE! CAKE! Selena Gomez: Wait, when did you get here? Jennifer Stone: idk Jake T. Austin: GUYS!! Everyone: WHAT?! Jake T. Austin: WE'RE CRASHING! Everyone: ...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Justin Bieber: ...I don't remember. Jake T. Austin: (facepalms) PART 2 Narrator: Meanwhile with ACF... ACF: (is shown eating all of the cookies in the pantry) ...What? Were you expecting me to cry or something? Look, I'm fine. Besides, I won't cry or anything unless I see- (ACF sees a box of angel food cake on one of the shelves) ACF: ...I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to- (looks at the camera) Just go to the next scene. Narrator: Back with the rest of the gang... Mochlum: GUYS IT'S THE MOON! CC00: To the Moon! ACF: (appears all of a sudden) WOO! 4th Wall: I thought you were- ACF: Don't ask. (the ship lands onto the Moon) (everyone gets out of the rocket) TO BE CONTINUED Category:Pages made by AwesomeCartoonFan01 Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker 2.0 Category:The Bunker 2.0 Episodes